foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Del Boy Trotter
Information Name: Derek Reginald "Del Boy" Trotter First appearance: Big Brother Last appearance: Sleepless in Peckham Portrayed by: David Jason Born: July 12, 1949 in Deptford, London Age: 32-54 Occupation: Market trader, former CEO of Trotters Independent Traders Spouse(s): Raquel Turner ("significant other"/fiancée) Children: Damien Relatives: ::Joan Trotter Sr. (mother - deceased) ::Reg (father - estranged) ::Rodney (brother) ::Edward (grandfather - deceased} ::Albert (great uncle/godfather - deceased) ::George (great uncle/assumed godfather) ::Jack (great uncle) ::Cassandra (sister-in-law,wife of Rodney) ::Joan Trotter Jr. (niece) Profile Derek Reginald Trotter, more commonly known as "Del Boy", is the fictional lead character in the popular BBC sitcom Only Fools and Horses. The character is famous for sayings such as "He who dares wins!" His penchant for ghastly, extravagant cocktails (such as malibu and Cherryade) and his love of the go-getter lifestyle helped to popularise British yuppie culture in the 1980s. His mother Joan died in 1964 after an apparent long string of illnesses; one year afterwards, his lazy father Reginald left in 1965, taking most of their money and even Del's birthday cake, leaving a teenage Derek to bring in the money to the abandoned Trotter family. Del's Grandad wasn't up to taking a lead of the family, his best efforts failed and Del was left to look after his Grandad (Edward Trotter) and his young brother, Rodney (who was 12 years younger than him - born in 1960) He has had many girlfriends over the course of the series and his friends include Trigger, Denzil, Boycie, Marlene and Mike. His greatest enemy is DCI Roy Slater. Derek is optimistic but not very bright, and frequently gets Rodney into trouble. In "Wanted", when a mentally unstable woman accuses Rodney of attacking her, Del makes a joke of it and says that the police have named Rodney "The Peckham Pouncer". Del is afraid of doctors and dentists. His favourite song is Old Shep, as heard in "Diamonds Are for Heather". He believes he is fluent in French when in fact is hopeless at it (he gets bonjour and au revoir mixed up). Del can't swim (he has a certificate, but it doesn't belong to him) as revealed in "Miami Twice", or fly a hang glider very well as seen in "Tea for Three". Despite being not very bright, Del Boy can be quite serious at times, such as when he tried to help Rodney get over his wife Cassandra's miscarriage, which resulted in the loss of their first attempt to have a baby. Del lives with his brother Rodney, his "significant other" Raquel, and their son Damien on the 13th floor of the fictional Nelson Mandela House in Peckham, London. Del works as a market trader, running his own company - Trotters Independent Traders (T.I.T.) - either from out of a suitcase or out of the back of his bright yellow Reliant Regal. With a never-ending supply of get-rich-quick schemes and an inner belief in his ability to sell anything to anyone, Del embroils 'the firm' (as he calls the family business) in all sorts of improbable situations. It is this unwavering confidence that led to his oft-proclaimed but rarely realised ambition "This time next year, we'll be millionaires!" Del's business acumen is probably best described by Rodney in the episode Mother Nature's Son. During a time when Del is feeling depressed about his financial situation, Rodney states that "The old Derek Trotter could smell a fiver in a force 9 gale. They used to say that if Del-Boy fell into a Viper's Pit, he'd come up wearing snake skin shoes." Though maintaining a tough exterior, family means a lot to Del. He still mourns the death of his mother and he runs T.I.T.CO with his younger brother, Rodney. Del takes great pride in having raised Rodney after their mother's premature death. Del has never forgiven his father for running away when Rodney was just an infant. Despite their often minimal income, Del insists on caring for his elderly Grandad. When Grandad died, his role in the family trio was taken up by his younger brother (and Del's godfather) Albert, who received the same level of respect (and light-hearted abuse). The popularity of the character was only enhanced by a wonderful piece of physical comedy often fingered as the best of British comedy. Eyeing up a couple of girls in a yuppie wine bar, Del goes to lean on a bar flap which, unbeknown to him, has just been raised, and with a perfect pratfall drops clean out of shot. However his luck changed in 1996 when an antique watch hidden in his garage made him an overnight millionaire. He lived the high life for 5 years before losing it all in 2001 due to a stock market crash, only to regain it thanks to Albert's will in 2003. In part, Jason's depiction of Derek Trotter was based on a builder, Derek Hockley, for whom he had worked as an electrician. Hockley had many of the affectations outlined by Sullivan in his characterisation of Del (gold jewellery, camel-hair coat) and Jason added others, like his habit of twitching his neck. Trotter, Del Boy